


Nine Months

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Gen, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 16:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6058225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A journey with Iris & Barry as they get ready to welcome the Tornado Twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hungry...In More Ways Than One

They hadn't been actively trying, but they weren't NOT trying either. Still, it came as a surprise to Iris when the realization hit her. Luckily, they were in a really good place. Solid in their jobs, solid in their marriage. Their two year anniversary was right around the corner and the timing could not have been more perfect. 

..........

It had hit her all of a sudden the other day, the need to eat anything and everything in sight. She was enjoying a cheeseburger, fries, a slice of pizza and a giant salad while having a casual work lunch with Linda.

"Iris...you feeling ok?" Linda questioned her friend as she watched her shovel food into her mouth. 

"I feel fine, why?"

"Umm, because you're eating three separate meals in one. I've never seen you eat this much food!"

"Oh....uh, I mean I don't know. It feels like I've never eaten before! You ever have days like that?" Iris giggled as she took another bite of her pizza.

"I guess..." Linda let it go and focused on finishing her own lunch. 

Not twenty minutes later Iris walked by Linda's desk with a plate full of cronuts. 

"Iris!"

"What? Can't a girl live every once in a while?" Iris glared at her friend. 

"This can't be normal though. How are you possibly fitting ALL of that food into that tiny frame of yours?"

Iris shrugged her shoulders. She laid back in her chair and moaned at the glorious taste of one of her favorite foods. 

"I'm just going with it. Honestly food has never tasted so good, I mean this cronut is better than sex right now!"

"Oh, is that right?" 

Iris sat up and saw her husband standing beside her. She giggled, covering her mouth with her free hand. 

"Hi baby!" Iris stood and kissed her husband slowly, putting A LOT more passion into it than she normally did while surrounded by coworkers.

"Mmmhello!" Barry smiled as their lips parted. 

"Hey Linda."

Linda waved her hello.

"I thought I'd stop in and see if you'd eaten lunch yet, but I see you're having an intimate moment with those pastries so..."

Iris gave him a little slap on his arm for teasing her. 

"Linda and I just finished lunch actually, this is just a small snack. I'd love to have a few minutes with you, but I have a bunch of research I need to get done. Will I see you this evening or will you be at Star Labs late?"

"Not sure yet, but I'll text you later and let you know. I'll uh let you get back to work..." he teased her again, while ripping a small piece of her food off and eating it. 

"I love you." 

He gave her a soft peck, waved bye to Linda and made his way out the door.

"You guys are gross...but it's cute."

Iris scrunched her nose in a smile and went right back to eating her cronuts.

..........

Barry came home later that evening to find an empty pizza box on their coffee table. He laughed to himself. 

"Iris, I'm home!"

"Hey baby..." 

Barry's eyes lit up at the sight of his wife, scantily clad in a tiny pair of red panties and matching bra. 

"Why don't you come meet me in the bedroom, ya?" 

Barry happily nodded, not taking his eyes off her as she slowly walked down the hall to their bedroom. She was a wicked little thing when she wanted to be.

............

"Wow. That was not what I was expecting when I came home an hour ago. Man oh man." Barry said with labored breath. 

Iris rolled off of her husband and giggled to herself, biting her lip. 

"You hungry? I was hoping you could go grab us a pizza or something?"

"Babe what has gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining...it's just, the way you kissed me at CCPN today, the already empty pizza box in the living room, the INSANE things you just did to my body...you ok? You seem very, very happy."

"You and Linda both need to chill. Is a girl not allowed to be hungry or want to ravish her husband every once in a while? I feel fine. Like you said, I'm just really happy and I'm feeling super energized today. Why let that go to waste?"

He shrugged and leaned over to kiss his wife before quickly changing and running off to get her the pizza she desired. 

.........

Barry woke up the next morning to find his wife absent from their bed. He heard groaning in their bathroom and quickly made his way to her side. She was crouched by the toilet, curled up in the fetal position.

"Iris what's going on?" He rubbed her back .

"I feel so exhausted and I cannot stop throwing up. Talk about a complete 180 to how I felt yesterday."

"I'm worried about you. Maybe we should get you checked out at the hospital? Or at the very least have Caitlin take a look at you? I mean you ate more yesterday than I normally do and were unusually energized. Now you're exhausted and throwing everything up?"

He watched her face and could see the wheels turning in her head. Iris leaned her head back against the wall and started laughing. 

"What's so funny?"

"I mean it's so obvious now...but I was in such a fog yesterday it was the farthest thing from my mind."

Barry looked at her in confusion while Iris took his hand.

"Barry...I think I might be pregnant."


	2. Two Months and Counting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry and Iris find out if they're having a boy or a girl!!!...or is it a little more complicated than that?

She was just about 10 weeks along now. She hadn't gained any weight yet and was barely showing more than what most would consider to be a little bloating in her stomach. She had actually lost weight, much to everyone's concern.  
  
Caitlin was no OBGYN, but had conducted the earlier tests on Iris, since she was familiar with dealing with Barry and what went on with him physiologically. It quickly proved to be more than she could handle and they were forced to find someone who would be able to discreetly care for her for the duration of the pregnancy...and well beyond.  
  
Dr. Shay was a brilliant and adorable, slightly older than middle aged man, who had just so happened to have been affected by the particle accelerator. He, like Barry, used his new found abilities to help others. He was more than happy to work with Caitlin in the beginning and get the information he needed about Barry and his abilities, so that he could understand what was happening inside Iris.  
  
Cisco was put in charge of her diet. He had created little bars, similar to what he made for Barry, that would help keep her fueled and give the baby exactly the nutrients it needed.  
  
It was such a relief to have all these brilliant minds working together to make things as easy and as 'normal' as possible for Iris.  


*****************************************

  
Iris was thankful for her job and that it allowed her the ability to work from home when necessary. Her boss was more than understanding of how hard the first trimester can be and was happy to let her work from home for as long as she needed to. This of course came to be  _after_ she'd gotten sick in the middle of a meeting. There was no telling when or where she would feel the urge to throw up, which meant she rarely got out at all these days.  
  
Today was the day that they would *fingers crossed* find out the sex of their baby, so she would actually get to go outside. She missed having control over simple things, like meeting up with Linda for lunch at Jitter's, surprising Barry at his lab, being a part of the action at STAR Labs. She was just so sick and so tired right now...it was out of her control. So at home she stayed, typing away at her computer. Alone, except for the little being growing inside her. Her phone buzzed as she finished typing up a sentence.  
  
Barry: Babe, sorry but I'm gonna have to meet up with you at Dr. Shay's office rather than us driving over together. Pretty gruesome scene I'm having to deal with right now. I might be a few minutes late, but I'll be there! Love you, B  
  
Iris sighed but she understood. It made her nervous driving alone right now, with the frequent and rather random spouts of sickness she was experiencing. She was confident she could make it to his office though, even if she had to pull over once or twice.  
  
Iris: No worries. I'll see you there  <3

  
*****************************************

  
The clock ticked and the hands changed to show the time was a quarter 'til 2pm. He was officially 45 minutes late.  
  
"Iris, I know how important it is for you to have him here for this, but I have an appointment lined up at 2. I'd hate to leave that couple waiting...you understand, right?" Dr. Shay said in his calming voice.  
  
Iris pulled out her phone and tried her husband one more time. He'd texted her about 30 minutes ago saying he would be able to leave the crime scene shortly, but here she was still alone. Her heart sank. She laid her back on the table and lifted her shirt.  
  
"I understand...go ahead."  
  
She turned her head away from the screen and away from Dr. Shay as a tear slowly fell from her eye. She knew Barry couldn't help it. She'd heard on the news about how awful the crime had been and felt bad that she was so upset over it taking so much of his time. It was just one appointment,  _an_ _important one_ she thought to herself, but still, there would be plenty more of them.  
  
"Oh boy..." She turned to see the Dr. with a hand over his mouth as he quietly giggled to himself. He really was adorable.  
  
"What's going on?" Iris questioned him.  
  
"Oh boy...well, it truly is a shame Barry isn't here for this." He said full out laughing at this point, a smile beaming from his face.  
  
Just then there was a knock on the door and a nurse peeked her head in.  
  
"We have an apologetic husband here who would like to come in if it's ok?"  
  
Barry cowered as he made his way past the nurse and quickly to his wife's side. He grabbed her hand and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Iris, I'm so sorry for being late. Things were just so crazy, I tried to slip out but there was so much..."  
  
"It's ok babe. Dr. Shay hasn't even told me anything yet. In a funny way, you're right on time." She smiled up at him, so thankful he was there and he stole a quick kiss.  
  
Dr. Shay looked adoringly at the happy couple, his hand still over his mouth.  
  
"You might want to sit down son."  
  
That would've scared the shit out of them if he didn't look so darn happy. What in the hell was this guy going on about?  
  
"...ok" Barry replied.  
  
"Kids, you're having a girl!"  
  
Barry and Iris squealed in excitement as they hugged and kissed each other, exchanging I love you's.  
  
"Kids?!...you're also having a boy!" He said as the giggling started again.  
  
They both looked at him, shocked before turning to each other, tears evident in both their eyes. Iris looked up at Dr. Shay.  
  
"There's two in there? My goodness, no wonder I've been so sick. How did we not see this earlier?" She placed her hand on her heart, feeling happier than she ever thought she could feel.  
  
"Eh, it happens." Dr. Shay said with a smile. "This does change things a bit though. We're going to need to have Cisco make a new set of bars for you. I mean we made that formula based on what you'd need to nourish one tiny speedster, not two! And I'm going to want to see you more often than the once a month we had originally planned. Maybe once every two weeks to start? Obviously you're welcome to call me or make an appointment outside of that if any concerns should arise."  
  
Barry squeezed Iris' hand as he took a seat beside her.  
  
"You ready for this Mrs. West-Allen?"  
  
Her mind was racing. Two? She could see it now, their little house a mess as two little tornadoes wreaked havoc while she stood there, unable to keep up. She smiled.  
  
"Not even a little." She squeezed his hand back. "But we already know that the impossible is possible. We can handle it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me longer than I thought to update this as I was trying to figure out how to pace the story. Hope you all enjoy this chapter!


	3. Anniversary

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more about them celebrating their anniversary than it is about her being pregnant, but I still think it fits and I'm fairly happy with how it turned out. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this!

Four months and counting. She had an adorably visible baby bump now. It was more noticeable than most women were at only four months, but she was pretty tiny...and carrying two human beings inside of her.

She was laying on her side, one hand tucked under her head as the other scrolled through the news on her phone. She was anxious to be out on the streets investigating. She wasn't as sick as she was in her first trimester, so she'd been able to go back to work full time...for the most part. She still had days where she would get sick or feel too weak to do anything other than lay in bed, but things had been much easier.

She felt Barry roll over and place his arms around her, resting a hand on her belly. He kissed her shoulder.

"Good morning beautiful. How are you feeling today?"

Iris dropped her phone and covered his hand with hers.

"So far so good. I slept really well actually. I'm excited to get out there today and follow this lead I've been chasing."

She heard him sigh.

"Iris..."

"Barry I am perfectly capable. I'm not handicapped, I'm pregnant. There are women who do far more grueling things when they're much farther along than I am. I'll be fine."

"I wasn't even going to say that."

He squeezed her.

"I was going to say, just be sure you're back in time for our anniversary dinner tonight. Remember we rescheduled it for this evening?"

"Mmm good save babe. I know you too well though, you're a worrier and you were absolutely about to tell me I should stay seated at my desk, behind my computer. But it is nice to see that you remembered about dinner."

Their two year anniversary was a couple weeks back and just as one would figure, Barry was needed in his Flash duties and they'd had to reschedule...two times.

"How can I not worry? You're my wife and you're carrying precious cargo. I'm always going to worry, but I'm not gonna tell you to not do your job. I respect you...and value your kisses too much to say something like that to you."

She swatted his hand for teasing her before turning to face him. They stayed like that for a while, enjoying a rare and quiet moment together.

"You're beautiful...it's honestly ridiculous. Your eyes, your skin, your lips, your nose, the perfect lines of your cheek bones. Hopefully our kids look exactly like you."

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead.

"You're sweet Bear, but they better look like you too, because I'm in love with your smile and the sweet warmth of your green eyes. I hope they're lucky enough to get those from you. Although it'll be dangerous. They'll get away with everything."

His phone started buzzing alerting them that it was time to get ready for work. They stayed in each other's arms a few moments longer before going about their usual morning routines.

**************************

Iris arrived at work and was greeted by her best friend sitting on the edge of her desk.

"Morning Lin," she said with a smile.

"What's the occasion?" Linda said pointing to the flowers and small gift bag that sat on Iris' desk.

"Hmm, well we're finally celebrating our anniversary."

Iris set her bag down and pulled a card out of the flowers.

_**My beautiful Iris. I can't wait to celebrate with you tonight. Here's a little something to hold you over.** _

_**All my love, Barry** _

She smiled and opened the little gift bag to find an assortment of gummies. She laughed to herself.

"Gummy bears? I don't get it," Linda said to her friend.

"I've been craving these suckers like crazy the last few nights. I cannot get enough of them. He's so cute. God I'm lucky."

She opened one of the bags and went to town.

"Pregnancy sounds so fun!" Linda said sarcastically, hopping off her desk. She gave Iris a wink before walking away.

Iris sent Barry a quick text while she waited for her computer to start up.

********************

Barry walked with his head down smiling at his phone.

"What has you so happy this morning Bear?"

Joe stopped his son in law in the CCPD hallway, as he sipped on his morning cup of coffee. Barry looked up, still smiling.

"Iris."

She was always the answer to his happiness.

"We're finally celebrating our anniversary tonight, so I dropped her off some flowers and a little supply of her current craving...or should I say the babies current craving. She just sent me a text thanking me is all."

Joe raised his eyebrows and nodded.

"What's the new flavor of the week?"

"Any and all gummy candies, but mostly gummy bears. Much easier to track down than her last craving."

They gave each other a knowing look and shared a laugh.

"I think Singh was looking for you, so you might wanna stop in to see him before heading to your lab."

Barry patted Joe's shoulder as he walked past him towards Singh's office.

"Bear?"

Barry turned to face Joe.

"I don't know if I tell you this enough, but I'm really glad she has you. Thanks for taking such good care of my baby girl. Have fun tonight, ok?"

Barry felt a warmth reach his cheeks. He gave Joe a nod and a smile and headed to Singh's office.

*********************

It was just about six o'clock as Iris gathered her things, ready to head home for the day. She couldn't believe she'd made it through a day of investigating without something happening to derail their evening plans. This was their third attempt at an anniversary dinner after all.

"You two kids have fun tonight," Linda said as she stood to give her friend a hug.

"Thanks Lin. Don't work too hard, ya?"

Her phone buzzed and Barry's face lit up her screen.

"I have to get this. I'll see you tomorrow!"

She opened the doors to CCPN and was greeted by a warm summer breeze.

"Hey baby...please tell me this isn't a 'we have to cancel our anniversary celebration AGAIN' phone call."

"Haha no, thankfully. But I am running a little late. I know...you're shocked, right?"

Iris smiled into her phone.

"You're such a dork. I'm headed home right now to change and get ready. By the way you never told me where we're going. How should I dress? Casual? Formal?"

"Umm maybe a mixture of the two? You can probably guess where we'll be spending the evening. It's pretty warm out, so wear whatever you'll be most comfortable in. I shouldn't be more than an hour and a half I'd say."

"Ok. Should I meet you there or wait for you at home?"

"Meet me there, but wait for me until heading to the roof. I'll let you know when you should head over. I gotta go, but I love you!"

"See you soon. I love you too."

She hung up her phone and headed home.

**********************

Iris sat at a side table waiting for her husband to arrive. She wore her hair down and off to one side, with lose curls hanging over her shoulder. A deep red lipstick painted her lips and almost perfectly matched the short red dress she wore. She was surprised she could fit her belly into the form fitting dress, although it would probably be the last time she could wear it for a while. She had one leg crossed over the other and lightly tapped her foot, donned in her classic black booties, against the table stand.

She looked toward the door and saw him walk in and scan the room for her. She couldn't help the butterflies that filled her stomach or the love sick grin she wore on her face. His eyes lit up when they found hers across the room. She stood and made her way over to him stopping him in his tracks. She followed his eyes as he looked her up and down, his hand making a familiar motion as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Iris...wow," he said a little breathless.

She blushed and looked down at herself before meeting his eyes again.

"I second guessed wearing something so tight with this little ball I have popping out," she looked a little shy as she swept her hair out of her face.

Barry had a serious look on his face as he searched her eyes. He reached out to rub her arms.

"Iris. You've honestly never looked more beautiful, I mean I'm having a hard time finding words right now."

They were both blushing at this point. Any stranger looking in on the situation would think they were new lovers with how nervous and in love they both looked.

He grabbed her hand, interlocking their fingers and walked them towards the stairs. Once they reached the top he asked her to close her eyes and led her outside.

"Ok, open."

Iris opened her eyes and gasped at the sight in front of her. There was a table a few feet in front of her, draped in a white tablecloth with two lit candles on top and a single rose in a long, thin vase. Two covered plates were on either side and an envelope rested against what she assumed was her plate. Twinkling lights were beautifully strung along the lines of the rooftop.

"Barry," she clutched his hand tightly and turned towards him.

"It's breathtaking."

He moved in front of her and leaned down to kiss her.

"My thoughts exactly," he said as he rubbed his thumb on her cheek.

He reached inside his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"So there are two envelopes with notes inside for you. Two to obviously represent the two wonderful years we've been married. Go ahead and open this one first."

He bit at his lip a little nervously as she opened the note. She looked up at him and smiled before reading what was inside.

_**My Iris,** _  
_**I can't believe I've been living my dream for two years already. Being married to you is more gratifying than I could've ever imagined. I've learned so much from you in the 20 years we've known each other, and I continue to learn from you every day. Everyone talks about how different marriage is from dating and I never thought I'd say how very true that is, but not in all the negative ways you hear. I love talking through things with you and coming up with solutions that leave us both happy. I love finding new ways to make you laugh or smile that beautiful smile of yours. So thank you Iris, for two years of complete happiness.** _

_**You will always be my happiness.** _

_**Love, Barry** _

Iris put one hand over her mouth and dropped the hand holding the note, resting it on the swell of her belly.

"I..."

She looked up at him, her eyes glossy with tears and wrapped her arms around him. She leaned back and kissed him like it was the last time she would ever be able to.

When they finally broke apart they rested their foreheads on each other, silent for a few moments.

"So are you ready for the second one?"

"I don't know what else you could've written, but yes, I'm ready."

She kissed him again before he walked her over to the table. He pulled her chair back so she could sit and made his way to the other side of the table. She prepared herself for more tears as she opened the second envelope, noticing a small box underneath it.

_**My Iris,** _  
_**I've loved you for as long as I can remember, which you have probably heard more times than you care to at this point. I'll never stop wanting to share that fact about me though, because my love for you is so much of the reason that I am who I am. I thought I loved you as much as a person could love another person and then you told me you were pregnant- it was like this whole new world opened up and I was seeing for the first time. I think in that moment my love for you grew into something I could no longer comprehend or try to make sense of. You and our babies that you're carrying are everything to me. So pure and so perfect to me. Two years ago today I thought I was as happy and as in love as I'd ever be and now I sit here two years later and I'm overwhelmed by you and the way that you make me feel.** _  
_**So thank you, for filling me up so completely that I never want for anything. I can't wait to see how much more my happiness and love for you will grow in the coming years. Happy anniversary baby.** _

_**You are everything.** _

_**Love, Barry** _

"I promise I'm almost done making you cry. Go ahead and open up the box," he said quietly as he smiled at her from across the table.

Iris held the small box in her hand and lifted the cover off. Inside was a necklace made up of three hearts lined with small diamonds.

"The bigger one represents my heart and the two smaller ones attached to it are for the babies. No matter where you are you will always have my heart and their's with you."

She smiled as tears streamed down her face. She tried to keep it together but...hormones.

"I swear to god Barry, you are always hell bent on making me a blubbering mess."

She laughed as she wiped at the tears on her face. He stood up and walked over to her, taking the necklace out of her hand. Iris lifted her hair up so that he could place the necklace around her neck.

She reached up and held the hearts in her hand.

"I'll never take this off."

He knelt down beside her and she took his face in her hands.

"I can't believe I'm here with you in this moment and that I get to celebrate being married to you for two years. It'll never stop feeling like a dream," he said quietly, closing his eyes.

"You have to stop! I am extremely emotionally vulnerable right now," she said as tears furiously rolled down her cheeks.

"You are my favorite person Barry Allen. Thank you for choosing me and for loving me so perfectly. I feel so whole because of your love."

She jumped a little, startling them both. She took his hand and placed it on her stomach.

"This is the first time I've felt them move..."

Barry looked up at her, tears evident in his eyes now as well.

"Well I'm totally using this as part one of your gift." she said smiling. "Happy anniversary my love."

They shared yet another kiss.

Iris leaned down to get her purse and pulled out an envelope of her own.

"Hopefully it's enough...I feel under prepared after everything you just gave me."

Barry rolled his eyes at her as he opened the envelope. Inside were two plane tickets to Paris. He looked up at her in shock.

"Well I know you've always wanted to get out of the country and never have because of....well for a lot of reasons. But I want you to get to see the world a bit and relax for once. You're always saving everyone and putting me and everyone else first, so I think it's time we put you first. I already cleared the dates with Singh and Wally and Cisco said they are more than happy to watch over the city in your absence. I wanted to go before I get too huge to accompany you. We leave in a week and will be there for two!"

"This is so thoughtful Iris, I love it. Two whole weeks of adventures with you? Making memories and eating all that yummy Perisian food...wait, are you sure this wasn't more about you and your cravings and getting to eat fancy European food than about me getting to relax?"

"Barry Allen! I can't believe you'd accuse me of such a thing."

She grabbed at his jacket and tickled him. Her stomach made a growling noise. She let go of him and laughed a few seconds longer.

"Alright, alright. I think your kids are hungry. What do you say we eat?"

He laughed and went back to sit in his chair. He opened a bottle of sparkling cider and poured them each a glass.

"To you," he said lifting his glass.

"Mmm no, to us."

They clinked their glasses and held each other's gaze a moment.

Barry lifted the cover off his plate, more than ready to eat.

"Hey."

He lifted his head and saw Iris leaning her head on her hand, staring at him.

"I love you," she said.

And there it was, in those three word; the best anniversary gift she could ever give him.


	4. Surprise!

25 weeks and counting. 

The twins were very obviously popping out of her tiny frame at this point. 

Barry, being the nerd he is, was up to date on all the things that should be happening during each stage of the pregnancy. Not that Iris minded. She'd sit patiently, legs resting across his lap as he read to her the milestones their babies were reaching at each checkpoint. 

At 24 weeks they learned that the babies could start responding to their voices and other noises. This was also when Barry started his nightly and early morning routine of chatting with them, and this morning was no different. 

Iris was having trouble sleeping lately, as the babies were more mobile at this stage as well. Their favorite time to 'party' she liked to joke, was between 1 and 3 in the morning. So this particular Saturday she was enjoying a lazy morning sleeping in, after another restless night. 

She laid on her back and Barry snuggled underneath her arm, resting his hand on her belly. 

"Good morning my loves. It seems you kept your mother up again last night. Do I need to have a stern talking with you two?"

Iris giggled at her husband and watched his hand rise and fall with her stomach. 

"Aww go easy on them babe. Maybe once we reach month eight and I'm over being pregnant, I'll let you be a little harsher with them."

She played with his hair and kissed the top of his head. 

He felt a hand or foot jab at his hand, repeatedly, and he rubbed at her belly. Iris couldn't help but laugh. 

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha oh oh oh ow!"

Her breath was a little ragged and her face scrunched in slight pain, but she laughed all the same. 

"I think they're rebelling. Guess they didn't like what you had to say."

He looked up at her and removed his hand. She replaced the empty spot with her own hand and stroked back and forth. 

"Hey guys that hurts a bit, don't take it out on me because you don't like what your daddy said."

She winked at him as he rolled out of bed. 

"Very funny," he said as he leaned down to kiss her. 

"How about I make us some breakfast? We have a check up appointment at noon right? And then I have some things I needed to drop off at your dad's, so I figured we could head there afterwards and have lunch with him?"

She rolled onto her side and closed her eyes.

"Mm sounds good to me. I'm just gonna rest my eyes a few minutes longer. Thanks babe."

Barry grabbed his phone and headed towards the kitchen, dialing Linda's number once he was a safe distance from their room.

"Hey Barry."

"Morning Lin. I'm calling to see if everything's all set? Our appointment is at noon and I figure we'll be out of there around 12:30ish or so, as long as everything is ok."

"Yup! Jesse, Cait and I were all over at Joe's last night setting stuff up. I'm on my way to pick up the cake and some last minute things as we speak. I told people to get there around 12:30 so everyone is settled once you both show up."

Barry smiled and leaned against the counter.

"Do you think she has any idea we're throwing her a baby shower today?"

"Nope! I think we might actually surprise her. She hasn't said anything to me and between you and me, her pregnancy brain has been at an all time high lately. I'm sure if she'd thought about it at all she's forgotten by now haha."

"Awesome. Alright well I'll text you when we're leaving Dr. Shay's office. Thanks for everything Lin, I really appreciate it."

"Of course Bear. I'll see you guys this afternoon!"

 

*****************

 

Dr. Shay moved across Iris' belly as her and Barry lovingly looked at the images on the screen before them. 

"Look at their cute little noses!"

Iris squeezed at Barry's hand. He looked away from the screen to look at his wife and found she was absolutely glowing. 

There was a special look that she saved just for him that he loved, but he noticed at these check ups that there was a special way she looked at their babies too. It was a variation of the way she looked at him and it made him fall even more in love with her. 

"They're perfect. Seriously. I couldn't be happier with how they're developing," Dr. Shay said with a smile. 

Barry and Iris looked at each other with relief.

"They're still growing right alongside each other and are both just about 2lbs now. You've been feeling ok since I last saw you a few weeks ago?"

"Ya, I mean I'm a little more tired and sore and they're definitely more active. But overall I feel ok."

"Great. Let me get you guys a sonogram picture to take with you and then you're good to go. I'd like to see you again in 2-3 weeks, but as usual if something comes up or you have a question before that, I'm always happy to fit you into my schedule."

Once he gave them the sonogram pictures, they thanked him and headed for the car. Barry sent a quick text to Linda and they headed for Joe's house. 

*****************

 

"They should be here any minute so everyone stay quiet," Linda said to her friends.

Just then they heard two car doors shut. A few seconds later Barry slowly opened the door and led Iris inside.

"SURPRISE!"

Iris looked around the room and saw the faces of everyone she cared for and loved. Even Cisco, Wally and Harry were present. 

She covered her mouth with her hands and looked over at her husband. 

"You little sneak. I can't believe you organized all this."

She reached for his hand.

"I definitely can't take all the credit...or even half really. Linda and Jesse took the lead on most of it to be honest." 

Linda walked over to her friend and wrapped her in a hug.

"Surprised?"

"Definitely. Thanks Lin!"

She made her way around the room and greeted her family and friends. 

The afternoon was filled with food, laughter and silly games. Everyone took bets on how much the babies would weigh when they're born and the date that they would arrive. 

Iris opened up what felt like an endless amount of gifts. All the diapers and onesies they would need...at least to start. Joe gifted them with a double stroller and two car seats. 

After all the gifts had been opened they all sat around and shared stories. They listened as Joe talked about how calm and level headed Iris was, even as a baby. 

Barry caught his wife sneaking away to the kitchen and quietly followed behind her. 

"You ok Iris?"

She turned and looked at him with tears in her eyes. He quickly walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. 

"I'm fine, wonderful even...just a little overwhelmed is all. We're so lucky Barry. There's nothing else we need. Maybe a few things here and there as the due date gets closer, but they literally took care of everything."

"They're pretty awesome...and so are you. Clearly you are very loved.

I have a little something I picked up but I left it at the house so..."

She reached a hand up to his face.

"I love you Barry. Thanks for helping do this for us."

He leaned over and kissed her slowly. 

"I love you too...and you two," he said as he placed his hand on her stomach. 

"Even if you were kicking me away this morning."

They shared a laugh and rejoined their friends and family in the living room.

 

****************

 

Iris yawned as she walked through their front door. 

"I'm gonna go get changed babe," she said as she slowly walked towards their room. 

After Barry finished bringing in all of the babies new things, he grabbed a gift out of the front closet and walked to their room. He found his wife laying on their bed on her back, still in her daytime clothes. He shook his head and giggled. 

"Hey, don't judge me. I'm amazed I'm even still awake," she snickered. 

He walked over and sat beside her on the bed. 

"There's one more present for you to open and then you are more then welcome to rest."

She sat up and turned sideways to face him. She held the thin, rectangular present in her hands and squinted her eyes at Barry. 

"Hmmmm..."

She tore at the paper to see what was inside. She stopped about halfway through opening it and looked up at him. 

"Is this what I think it is?"

He raised his eyebrows at her with a smile. She finished opening it and placed it flat on the bed. 

"Barry. I didn't think we could afford this?"

"Well the morning we left, I went back down to the market before you woke up. I just explained to the guy some things and long story short, he sold it to me for a very reasonable price."

She put her hand on his knee. 

"I love it. It's going to look absolutely beautiful in the babies room. Thanks babe."

She kissed him quickly before picking the painting up and walking it to the nursery. 

It was a watercolor painting of a couple watching the sunset on a bridge over the Seine river, with the Eiffel Tower off in the distance and two little kids wrapped around the couple's legs. 

She fell in love with it the moment she saw it. A reminder of what was to come. She placed it on top of one of the dressers and leaned it against the wall. 

Barry came to stand behind her as she quietly sighed. 

"I miss it."

"Me too, but we'll be there again someday. All of us."

She turned her head and rubbed her cheek against his shoulder. 

"I love our little family so much already."

"Me too Iris. Me too."


	5. I Miss You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long! I was finally given some motivation to keep going :) This chapter is a little bit darker than past ones, but it's still really fluffy. Hope you all enjoy! <3

30 weeks and counting.

Iris was more exhausted than she'd ever been. The further she was into her pregnancy the more uncomfortable she became. It wasn't just the itchy skin on her stomach from her ever growing and stretching belly, or the relentless heartburn that scorched her throat no matter what she ate. Iris was experiencing just about every annoying thing you've ever heard about pregnancy. Headaches, dizziness, faintness, hot flashes, pelvic discomfort, but the worst of these were the nightmares.

She had grown increasingly anxious about giving birth. She was a strong woman, anyone would tell you that, but that didn't mean she was immune to feeling scared and anxious at times.

With the increasing difficulty of movement and all the negative effects her body was going through due to the pregnancy, she had decided to work from home for the remainder of her pregnancy. Something that had its pros and cons.

She was laying in bed, on her back after another bad night of sleep, when Barry walked into their bedroom. He was wearing only his boxers and had a cup of coffee in his hand.

"You're cruel," she said to him, her eyes still closed.

"What?"

"I said you're cruel! Walking in here with your cup of coffee, that I'd give anything to drink. It would probably ease my headache instantly, yet here I lay, unable to partake in its wonderful healing powers."

He gave her an apologetic look and slightly shrugged his shoulders.

"Sorry babe, but I really needed a caffeine fix after you kept me up again last night."

She opened her eyes at that and lifted herself up to rest on her elbows.

"Well if I'm such a nuisance to your beauty sleep, maybe you should sleep on the couch."

She felt her eyes water as she quickly pulled the covers off her swollen body and swung her legs on to the floor. She placed one hand on her belly and used the other to try and push against the mattress and propel herself upward. Barry saw her struggling and quickly came to her side to help her stand.

"I don't need your help Barry," she sniffled.

"Iris."

He stood in front of her and rubbed his hands up and down her arms. She kept her head facing down.

"Hey."

He brought a finger to her chin and lifted her head up.

"I shouldn't of said that, I'm sorry. It's just hard sometimes when I don't get enough sleep, given all the running around I do. But I know that's no excuse and that you're literally helping grow two human beings. I can't imagine how tired you must be."

She lifted her hand to wipe a tear away and slowly shook her head.

"No, no, I'm sorry. I know I haven't been the easiest person to be around lately and I didn't mean to snap at you. I know it's important you get your rest too. I know how hard you've been working and I appreciate how helpful you've been with me being stuck here all day everyday.

I'm serious though. I won't be offended if you sleep in the guest room or on the couch. I know how restless I am, with the constant turning and shifting. Plus me shooting up in the middle of the night from my nightmares certainly can't be helping either."

Barry shook his head.

"There's no way I'm leaving you alone at night. I could never. Forget I ever complained, ok? I need you to know that I'm always here for you and we'll get through this. We're in the home stretch, right?"

"Right..."

He leaned down to kiss her gently. She placed her hands at the small of her back and arched her torso backward. Barry carefully put his hands on either side of her stomach and bent down to kiss it.

"Good morning trouble makers."

Iris smiled and headed for the bathroom to relieve her bladder for the first of probably a hundred times that day.

When she came out she headed for the kitchen, as a familiar gust of wind blew past her.

She heard him yell from downstairs.

"Sorry to rush by you, but I'm gonna be late!"

She rolled her eyes but smiled as she slowly took the stairs down to the main floor.

When she reached the landing she felt his hands on her waist and his lips on her lips.

"I gotta run, but I love you. Let me know if you need anything today and I'll be here."

He kissed her again quickly before running out.

"Bye," she said into the empty room.

She couldn't help but feel displaced lately. Her constant mood swings had everybody on edge and although she knew she couldn't help it, she still felt bad about being so snippy.

Life was moving on all around her. She felt helpless and she hated it. She was still writing articles, but nothing nearly as exciting as what she was used to.

Everyone seemed so busy. Well she guessed they had always been busy, but she'd always been busy with them, in the middle of the action. Barry tried his best to keep her up to date on everything but they were both so run down lately, silence had become more of the norm.

And he didn't say anything to her, but when he did talk about Star Labs, she thought he could probably see her sadness at not being able to be there with them all. So he talked less and less about it in front of her.

They still had their weekly get together's with everyone, well weekly was turning into bi-weekly she'd noticed. But that was when she felt the most normal and the most happy. She missed them, all her friends. The team and family they'd created over the years.

Linda tried to come over a couple times a week for lunch and gossip. To keep her in the loop about all the crazy things happening at CCPN. She appreciated the way Linda was able to distract her but also listen when she needed to vent or complain.

She missed Barry the most though. She felt that they'd been drifting apart a bit over the last month or so. Things had been tense between them with the lack of sleep and her mood swings. He rarely ever said anything back to her when she would get upset, but she was finding that she wished he would. He'd become so quiet lately.

This was their last month or so as just Barry and Iris, before they became a household of four. Obviously they were both ecstatic to be having the twins, but there was also a sadness at the thought of things changing forever.

She missed feeling close to him. Walking downtown hand and hand, meeting up at Jitter's for an afternoon coffee. Them stopping by at each other's jobs just to see the other's face for a few moments.

Laying in bed together talking about nothing and everything.

\-----------

When Barry came home that night the house was eerily quiet.

"Iris?"

He quickly sped around the house looking for her and found her in their master bedroom.

"Oh, hey baby! I didn't hear you come in."

Their bathtub was surrounded with lit, cream colored candles and the bath was filled with water and bubbles. A light aroma of lavender filled the room.

"I wanted to do something to try and relax you before bed tonight."

She gave him a sweet smile. Her hair was up in a bun and she was wearing her bathrobe.

"You're unbelievable. After everything you're going through you're still thinking of me and my needs. I don't deserve you."

She walked over to him and kissed him.

"Well...not just _your_ needs. I'm going to join you of course."

Barry's eyebrows raised as she lifted her hands to push his jacket off his shoulders.

"Iris..."

She stopped once his torso was no longer covered in clothes and wrapped herself in his arms.

"I've missed you Barry."

He rubbed his hands up and down her back.

"I've missed you too."

She stepped out of his embrace and undid the tie on her robe. She turned and walked over to the tub. Barry quickly made his way over to help her get in. She giggled as she wobbled into the bathtub, sighing as the warm water covered her swollen body.

Barry finished undressing and sat behind her. She leaned back against him once he'd settled, his hands finding their way to her belly.

"This was so thoughtful Iris. Honestly. Thank you."

She closed her eyes as she could feel his body relax behind her.

"I needed this, so it was partly selfish. I miss being close to you."

She leaned her head against the back of the tub as he turned and kissed behind her ear.

"I've missed being close to you too."

Barry gently rubbed up and down her belly and felt her breathing slow down.

"Are we ok Barry?"

His hands stilled.

"What do you mean?"

She sighed.

"I don't know. It just feels like you've been distant...and quiet. You're not upset with me or tired of me are you?"

He nudged her to sit upright. The water sloshed around as he sat up and leaned to the side so she could see his face.

"How could you think that?"

She placed her hand on her forehead.

"I just feel like we don't talk anymore. I learn more about what's going on with you from Cisco at our Sunday brunch than I do from you. I can't help but feel like somethings going on. I know I'm not always in the best mood and I'm about as unsexy as a person can be right now but-"

"Iris stop."

She startled a bit at his abruptness.

"I love you and you'll always be the kindest most beautiful girl in the world to me, ok?"

She shyly nodded her head at him.

"I guess I've just been feeling scared and I haven't known how to tell you and I haven't wanted to put that on you."

She reached to touch his face.

"Scared about what Bear?"

"Everything. It's all going to change and I'm happy but...it's all going to change. And I'm worried somethings going to go wrong and I'll lose you or we'll somehow lose the babies. I'm scared I'm gonna mess up and I won't be the father that they need. That I won't live up to the role and I'll somehow disappoint you.

I'm scared that we'll always be too tired for each other."

She could see the water welling up in his eyes and it made her tear up as well.

"I'm scared too, for all the same reasons. But I guess that just means we have to try harder. We've been so used to how things have always been and we've tried to keep things that way, but things have to change. We have to adapt to our new life or we'll get lost in the chaos. I know we can do it though.

And I believe in you Barry, the way I always have and always will. You're going to be an amazing father and you will always, always be enough. There's no role or part for you to live up to, just be the guy I fell in love with, the guy I'll always be in love with. Our babies will fall in love with you too the second they see your kind eyes and feel your loving heartbeat as you hold them in your arms. We've got this Barry. I believe in us."

He leaned forward and kissed her with all the calmness and sincerity he could muster.

He moved so he was sitting behind her again and she settled back onto his chest.

"Maybe we'll both finally be able to sleep soundly tonight."

He wrapped his arms around her and she nuzzled her face in his neck.

"Mmmm I think so," Iris said softly.

"My body finally got what it's been needing and missing the last five weeks... _you_."

She felt two separate kicks on either side of her stomach.

"Looks like they were feeling left out," Barry said.

They quietly laughed to themselves.

"I love you Iris."

"I love you too baby."

They stayed in the warmth and relaxation for a little while longer before finally retiring for the night.

They laid in their bed, limbs wrapped in each other as much as they could be, with the barrier of her stomach trying to keep them apart.

They talked about everything and nothing and it felt like old times and new times all at once.

 


	6. Before We Become Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So. This is actually a separate story I wrote probably over a year ago, but I feel like it fits so perfectly with this story. If I tried to come up with a completely new idea for this chapter, I think it would end up being a lot like this so I figured I'd incorporate this story & tweak it a bit :) Hopefully that doesn't upset people. I'll be working on the next chapter so we can finally meet the twins!
> 
> The first section is from Iris' POV & the second section is from Barry's POV.

My eyes are closed but I'm not asleep. It's so hard to sleep these days, even though I'm utterly exhausted. A superhero, my superhero, is snoring loudly in his slumber. I envy his ability to sleep so soundly, no matter what crazy things are going on around us.

The main reason it's so hard to sleep these days is that they're always awake, kicking & squirming. No doubt fighting each other already. They never seem to tire.

"Can you guys keep it down in there? Just for a few hours...please? Mommy is so very, very tired." I plead with the tiny beings inside of me. They should be making their arrival any day now. As hard as the last few months have been on my body, it's going to feel so weird not having them with me all the time anymore. Being able to feel their every move. Two other heartbeats echoing inside my mess of flesh and bones. They've become such a part of me, even though my body did everything in its power to make them not feel welcome.

They need so much from me, all the time. I've been stuck at home the last few months because of how demanding this pregnancy has been on my body. I feel like such a failure at times, too weak to provide my babies with the warm and nourishing home they need to thrive and grow. 

I cry a lot lately. I don't like feeling useless and I'm trapped in this house day in and day out. At first I tried to keep working when I was home, gathering as much info as I could from behind a computer. But even that has been taken from me in this last month or so. I have nothing to give anymore. But even with all that, the thought of letting them go is more debilitating than anything. As miserable as I feel, it's also the best I've ever felt. I feel so lucky. The story of our love is coursing through the veins of these two little beings. Part of me and part of him. Two perfect little, energy sucking angels.

OUCH.

I've been experiencing some Braxton Hicks the last few weeks, but this feels different. This feels more intense, like two prisoners are dueling inside of me demanding to be set free. Maybe if I get up and walk a bit it will help. I remove the covers off my swollen belly and stand shakily on my swollen feet. Everything is swollen at this point. I take a few steps and then shriek and fall to my knees. This is definitely it. I feel the weakest I've ever felt. I barely have the energy to call to him but I somehow manage it.

"BARRY! Babe please wake up!!"

He shoots up and I'm in his arms being gently carried back to our bed before I can think my next thought.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Bear. I think this is it. I think our babies are coming."

I see tears swelling up in his eyes and he smiles wide. His smile quickly turns into something else and I realize I'm holding onto his hand with the strength of a million warriors. Where did I get the energy for that? Another contraction is hitting me and I feel so lightheaded.

"Hospital. Now!" Is all I can say and then my world turns black.

 

*****************

 

She's with me one moment and then gone the next. She must've passed out. The pain of what's going on inside of her mixed with the pure exhaustion of the last nine months must've proven too much. My poor Iris. I feel so useless.

I change us both quickly and grab the bags Iris had packed last week before whooshing us to the hospital. I realize I should've thought this through before running at high speeds with my very pregnant and very unconscious wife, but I panicked.

Everything is kind of a blur after we get to the hospital. Thankfully Dr. Shay is there when I arrive with Iris. She's quickly taken away from me after I've answered their many questions. I stand there alone in the hallway and I'm not sure what to do. What does it mean that she passed out? I feel so guilty knowing that I'm the reason for so much of the pain she's been experiencing. It's the part of me in them that's doing this to her.

"Barry!" I hear a familiar voice calling out to me. I look up to see Joe running towards me, Wally is not far behind him. I forgot that I'd called them quickly before running here. I see their faces lose some of their color once they catch up to me. I realize it must be the look of terror and sadness in my own face that has them so worried.

"What's going on?" Joe says.

I rub my hand on the back of my head, something Iris tells me I always do when I'm nervous.

"I...I don't really know. They just took her away...I don't know anything."

I feel so numb. Joe wraps his arms around me and I hear him telling me that everything is going to be ok and how Iris is the strongest person out of any of us. Of course I know all these things but I'm still scared out of my mind. What if it's all too much for her body? What if something terrible happens to her in there? The thought of having to live without her...

I feel the world around me going out of focus and then I hear Dr. Shay call to me.

"Barry? She's awake and she's stable. Would you like to see her?"

I don't care that there are people around, I'm by her side in a flash. She's just laying there looking straight ahead at the wall. She's eerily still. Probably the most still I've seen her since she found out she was pregnant.

"Iris, hey. How are you feeling?" I reach out to hold her hand.

I see a single tear fall from her eye and my heart sinks.

"I can't feel them Barry. They're so still. They're never this still. I think something's wrong."

She covers her face with her hand and sobs, each tear taking with it what little energy she has left. I look up at Dr. Shay. His expression is hard to read.

"Well, you ran tests right? They're ok aren't they?" I say, sounding less hopeful than I want to.

"Honestly, this is all new territory...for all of us. They are definitely experiencing some stress but they are ok. Their heartbeats are a bit slower than what we've seen but still faster than average, and she's right in saying that they're very still. I think the little buggers have finally tired themselves out and are resting. I like to think of it as the calm before the storm."

The short, gray haired man giggles a bit before turning more serious. He takes Iris' hand in his.

"Sweetheart, everything is going to be ok. I know this is scary and new and I wish I could give you definitive answers but we don't know for sure what's normal in this situation. One thing I do know for sure is that you are in labor and you're about six centimeters dilated. I'm going to do everything in my power to make sure your babies arrive in the safest and fastest, no pun intended, manor possible."

She smiles softly and there's a glow about her again. That unmistakable glow all mothers have before they bring new life into the world.

"I need you to try and get some rest before these contractions come back in full swing. Do you think you can do that for me?"

She nods at him and thanks him for making her feel better. I exchange a quiet thank you with him before he heads out the door and leaves us alone.

She lets out a breath and I can see some of the tension leaving her body as she closes her eyes.

"I am so proud of you, Iris. You know that right?"

She looks at me, confused.

"Proud of me? What, for throwing up for hours everyday? Or for constantly being irritable? Proud of me for being too weak when my babies needed me the most? I hate that I couldn't be stronger for them Barry."

"Stop. Don't you dare talk about yourself like that. You've given up everything for these babies. Everything. There is no one in this world who is stronger than you. I've watched you for nine months do anything and everything that you can to keep them healthy and growing, no matter how it makes you feel. You are the most selfless, beautiful and capable woman I know and these two are so lucky to have had you as their home for nine months. You're an amazing mother Iris. You wanna know what I think?"

She raises her eyebrows at me and I can see a small glimmer of a smile.

"I think they know how hard this has been for you and they're doing something for you for once. Them being quiet and still right now is their little parting gift for you. A moment when you can just be and they can just be and you can enjoy these last few hours together, just the three of you."

That makes her cry again a bit and I feel guilty for making her use more energy. She turns her attention to her stomach and jumps a little.

"They just moved. I can feel them again...but it's different. It's gentle. I think you're right, maybe they're finally embracing their tiny shared space instead of fighting over it."

She laughs for the first time in weeks. I place my hand on her belly and share in her laughter.

"Are you ready for this?"

"We don't really have a choice do we?" She yawns as her eyes close. "Thanks Barry, I love you so much. I love that we've created something tangible together. I'm so excited to meet these strange invaders who've been locked inside of me."

"Little trouble makers," I say as I lean in to kiss her.

I pull up a chair to sit beside her as she finally falls asleep.

"I'm excited too." I whisper.  
"I love you Iris West-Allen, more than you could ever know. Thanks for taking such great care of our babies."

I take a minute to reflect and appreciate the last few moments I have with her before we become four.


	7. Welcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies arrive :)

And just like that their world would never be the same.

It was a grueling eight hour labor. It was shorter than some of the birthing stories Iris had heard, thankfully, but still an exhausting amount of time.

As scary as the pregnancy had been at times, it was a smooth and uneventful labor.

Thank god.

Barry couldn't of felt more proud of Iris than he did during those eight hours. She was so strong and beautiful and fearless. Braver than he could ever be.

Donovan Henry Allen was born first at 9:35am weighing 5lbs 9oz, followed seven minutes later by his sister Dawn Nora Allen who weighed 5lbs 2oz.

They both came out with perfect brown skin, a shade lighter than Iris, and slate-grey eyes. Doctor Shay told them both their skin color and eye color would most likely change in the coming months.

Barry stood beside the hospital bed where his wife and two babies lay. He couldn't stop staring and Iris couldn't stop smiling.

"I can't believe these two tiny, perfect babies were the ones making my life so miserable these past nine months," she teased, before looking down at them.

"I totally forgive you by the way."

She turned her head slightly to the left, a single tear falling on Donovan's little head and kissed his soft, light brown hair.

She slowly turned her head to her right and did the same to Dawn.

"They're pretty freakin' perfect if I do say so myself," Barry says offering her a smile.

"I just can't believe I'm actually standing here looking at you hold our babies."

She leaned her head back against the pillow and smiled back. He leaned down to offer her a soft kiss.

"I can't tell you how proud I am Iris. Seriously. Not just for today, but throughout this whole journey. Thank you for this great gift. It's like suddenly everything makes sense now, ya know?"

She nodded in understanding.

"Should we let the others meet them now?"

Barry's face lit up at the thought of showing them off for the first time.

"Ya, ya absolutely. Should I just get your dad and Wally first?"

"I think that'd be best. And then once they've had their time we can bring Cisco and everyone else in."

Barry happily made his way to the family waiting room to get Joe and Wally.

"Hey guys."

He had the biggest, goofiest smile on his face as he reached his family and friends.

"So all three of them are great! Donovan was born about an hour ago and Dawn a few minutes after that. We thought we'd let Joe and Wally meet them first and then I'll come get everyone else, if that's ok?"

They all just looked at him, with tears and happiness.

"Dude. You're a dad!"

Cisco jumped up to hug his best friend and soon everyone else followed.

Joe was the last to stand. Visibly overwhelmed by it all. He stood in front of Barry after everyone else had taken their seats again.

Barry had tears rimming his eyes as well as he faced the man who had meant so much to him for so long.

"Are you ready Paw Paw?"

Joe laughed a bit and shook his head in disbelief, pulling the young man in for a hug.

"I'm so happy for you Bear," he said quietly.

"And I wish so much that your parents could be here for this. I know that they're looking down on you with as much love and pride as I have for you in this moment."

He felt Barry's hold on him loosen a bit as a breath got caught in his throat.

Joe pulled back and placed a hand on Barry's shoulder.

"So let's do this, ya?"

Barry wiped a tear from his eye and smiled before turning to lead Joe and Wally down the hall.

Iris could see the door slowly opening and felt immediate butterflies in her stomach.

The moment she locked eyes with her father they both lost it, quietly of course as to not disturb the babies.

Joe had his hand over his mouth as he made his way to her bedside.

"Hi daddy.

I'd like you to meet your grand babies."

He bent down to kiss her forehead and then looked back at Barry in disbelief over the whole situation.

"So how do you wanna do this? One at a time or...?" Barry asked.

"I'd like to hold them at the same time if that's ok?"

"Of course dad," Iris said, beaming at her father.

Barry reached down and gently took Donovan from her arms, placing him in Joe's.

The baby squirmed a little, prodding his tongue in and out as he dreamed. Joe gently kissed his forehead while he waited for Barry to bring Dawn over.

Barry gently placed his daughter in Joe's empty arm and went to sit by Iris.

"Well would you look at that," Joe said, moving his head from side to side to look at both babies.

"If these aren't the prettiest babies I've ever seen."

Barry took Iris' hand in his and gave it a squeeze.

"I think we have your daughter to thank for that."

They were stunning, Dr. Shay and all the nurses had made it known as well. Saying that they had a certain glow to them that they'd never seen in newborns before.

Wally stood beside Iris and bent down to give her a kiss on her cheek.

"Great job sis, they're perfect."

He reached over to fist pump Barry, to which Barry and Iris both laughed.

"You did pretty good too I guess, white shadow."

Iris swatted at his leg.

"Don't make me laugh," she said wincing in pain.

"You ok?" Barry said standing.

"Babe I'm fine. Honest. Just a little sore and tired."

"You want a turn Wally?" Joe asked his son.

"Of course! But I think I better just take one at a time."

He slowly took Donovan out of Joe's arm and swayed back and forth, in awe of the little guy.

"You and me are gonna be best friends little buddy."

Iris felt her heart swell. It was everything she could've ever dreamed of. Well almost.

She couldn't help but think about the people they loved that were no longer with them. She greatly missed her mother but was so grateful to have her father with her. Her heart broke for Barry knowing that he didn't have either of his parents to share this moment with. She reached for him and he looked down at her lovingly. She gestured for him to give her a kiss.

He didn't say anything and she didn't say anything, but they both knew what the other was thinking.

Before Bary could dwell on it too much Dr. Shay came back into the room to check on them.

"How's my favorite couple doing?"

He stood next to Joe and looked lovingly at Dawn.

"Honestly kids, these babies are just so darn beautiful. Isn't it crazy to think these are the little buggers that were giving you so much trouble?"

He walked towards Iris.

"It sure is," she said to him.

"We're doing well, I'm just a bit tired."

"Glad to hear it. Well let me know if I can do anything for you all. I'll be back in a little bit to go over some stuff with you, but for now just enjoy this time."

Barry reached out a hand to the doctor.

"I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for us Dr. Shay. You took on a lot and never once complained. Always did your best to calm our fears and make us feel comfortable. You treated my wife like she was the most precious thing in the world and I can't tell you what that means. So thanks."

"No need to thank me son. In fact I should be thanking you for entrusting me with all of this. You all are great people and these babies are lucky to have you.

Well I'll leave you to it. I'll be back in a bit."

He winked at Barry and Iris before heading for the door.

"Wanna go get the others babe?"

"Sure thing."

Soon the room was filled with everyone they cared about.

Cisco was already dreaming up all the fun toys and gadgets he could make for them, asking the twins opinions as if they could understand what he was saying.

Everyone laughed, and cried, and smiled and Iris just took it all in.

She was exhausted at this point, but loved watching her loved ones with her babies and the pure happiness that the twins had already brought to all of their lives.

They soon said their see you laters, as early afternoon hit. There were some tests that had to be done and shots that had to be given to the twins in a little bit and Iris wanted to try and nap before then.

Barry sat beside her holding Dawn as she held Donovan. A wide yawn stretched across Iris' face.

"Babe you should close your eyes for a bit. You must be exhausted."

"I will. I just want to hold him for a few more minutes."

She closed her eyes and rested her head back on her pillow.

"You're amazing...and they're amazing. Can you believe we're actually parents?"

"Mmm not really," she said sleepily.

"But I already forget what it's like to not be a parent."

She turned her head towards him and smiled.

"Alright, I can't keep my eyes open any longer. Do you mind taking him?"

"Not at all."

Barry placed Dawn in her little bed beside Iris and gently took Donovan from her, kissing her before going back to his chair.

Iris turned on her side to face them and quickly dozed off.

"Hey buddy," Barry said, kissing Donovan's soft skin.

He sat with him in the chair and watched his two girls and his little boy dream.

 


	8. Two Weeks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies have their two week check-up.

It had been two weeks. 

 

Fourteen blissful, chaotic, perfectly sleepless days since the twins had been born. Today was their two week check-up with the twins' pediatrician, Dr. Shay, who happened to be her Ob-Gyn's daughter. They had met her before the twins were born. 

 

Dr. Shay assured them that his daughter was trustworthy and that he would bring her up to speed on everything. They trusted him fully and were confident in his daughters abilities to remain discreet and take care of their babies. 

 

Barry was lucky enough to have gotten three weeks paid leave, one more week than what was normal, with Julian taking over full responsibility at the lab. Wally, with help from Cisco, had been taking care of the city so that Barry could be home, only bothering him when his help was truly needed. 

 

He and Iris had their daily routine down. Not that it was really in any of their control. The babies dictated how their day went. They cried, ate, needed to be cleaned, slept for a few hours and then the cycle would start all over again. 

 

But they loved them more than they would've ever thought possible. 

 

It was a lazy Saturday morning and they sat in their bed. The sun broke through the curtains, leaving a warm glow on their wood floors, softly illuminating the space. Iris held Donovan as he fed and Barry held Dawn, who was patiently waiting for her turn. 

 

Dawn's tiny fingers moved and gripped at Barry's chest and she whined as she grew impatient. 

 

"Shhh, it's ok baby. It's almost your turn, I promise."

 

Iris smiled over at the pair. 

 

"He's just about done, I think. He's not really eating anymore so I'm sure he'll stay asleep if we move him," she whispered. 

 

She gently detached her son from her, readjusting herself and pulling up her bra. She pulled him up into her and kissed his sleeping face. 

 

"So handsome," she said, turning to wink at Barry. "Ready to switch?"

 

He nodded, bending down to kiss his daughter. He placed her on her back in front of Iris and took their son in his arms. Iris quickly scooped up the little girl before she could start crying and wake up her brother. 

 

"I must say, having two does make it easier to keep these things even," she said pointing at her breasts. 

 

She brought her daughter up to the opposite side Donovan had been on. 

 

Barry grabbed a swaddle blanket and laid it down on their bed. He slowly lowered his son onto it and wrapped him up. 

 

"There you go buddy. Snug as a bug in a rug."

 

He lifted him back into his arms and carried him over to his bassinet, lowering him down into it. 

 

Dawn was fussing and Barry looked over to see Iris struggling. 

 

"Ugh....it's still taking a while for her to latch on. I don't know what I need to be doing differently and I feel horrible because she gets so frustrated."

 

She leaned her head back against their headboard, closing her eyes. The little baby squirmed in her arms and started wailing. An exhausted and frustrated Iris also started to cry. 

 

She pulled the blankets off of herself and quickly left their room, heading downstairs. 

 

Barry turned on the baby monitor and headed down after her. 

 

He found her sitting Indian style in front of the couch. She gently rocked their daughter trying to soothe her. 

 

"Do you want me to take her for a minute and calm her down, then maybe you can try again?"

 

Iris let out a deep breath. 

 

Lately whenever this happened, which was at least four times a day for the past week, Barry would take their daughter and calm her down. There was something about his voice or the way he held her that almost immediately stopped her from crying. Iris would then try to get her to latch on and would have success. 

 

She loved that he was able to have that connection with their daughter, but she wanted her to feel safe in her arms and for her voice to be calming to her too. 

 

After another five minutes with no success, she gave up. 

 

"Please take her," she said, her voice weak. 

 

Barry knelt down beside her and took Dawn in his arms. Iris covered herself and brought her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. Tears quietly streamed down her face. 

 

Dawn looked up at Barry and was immediately calmed. He rocked her back and forth and rubbed at her back. 

 

"I don't get it," her voice cracked. "The first week was great. What's changed to make her not like me all of a sudden?"

 

Barry turned his head towards his wife and gave her a sympathetic look. 

 

"Iris, first off, she loves you. I think maybe she's just feeding off of your anxiety with breastfeeding. Which is pretty normal I think. She started getting stressed out about it and couldn't latch on, which in turn made you stress out about it, and now it's just this cycle and you're both feeding of each others anxious energy."

 

She wiped at her face and tried to pull herself together. 

 

"We can bring it up at their appointment today, I'm sure this happens a lot."

 

Iris gave him a half smile. 

 

"Ya."

 

She reached a hand over to Dawn and gently caressed her little head. 

 

"Shall we try this again little one?"

 

"You ready?" Barry asked her. 

 

She once again unhooked the nifty breastfeeding bra she was wearing and held her hands out. 

 

Barry watched as Iris calmly talked to their daughter, doing her best to help her latch on. After a few tries she was successful. She smiled wide and looked up at Barry. 

 

"See, she likes you," Barry said winking. 

 

He leaned over to give her a soft kiss on her lips and gave a soft peck to Dawn's head before standing up. 

 

"I'll get their bag packed for the appointment, so we have one less thing to do later. It's at 11 right?"

 

Iris was rubbing the back of her hand against Dawn's cheek, in awe of her little beauty. 

 

"Mhmmm," she said, not able to look away from the girl in her arms. 

 

After Dawn was done eating, Iris hopped in the shower, thankful for the warm water on her sore and tired body as well as a moment alone. She loved their life and their new routine, but she appreciated the few quiet moments by herself. 

 

They were able to dress and eat a quick brunch before strapping the babies in their car seats and heading for the door. 

 

Luckily they were great mid morning nappers and seemed to be loving the car ride, so it made for a peaceful trip to the pediatrician's office. 

 

They arrived at the office early and got to work on the paperwork. 

 

They sat and waited for their names to be called. The twins stayed sleeping, perfectly still in their seats. 

 

A short brunette opened the door into the waiting room and Iris immediately recognized her. 

 

"Mr. and Mrs. Allen?...or West-Allen?" she looked down at the sheet in her hands and then looked up, a pleasant smile on her face. 

 

Barry and Iris stood, each grabbing a car seat and walked over to the lady. She reached a hand out to greet them. 

 

"It's wonderful seeing you both again!"

 

"Likewise," Iris said warmly. 

 

She held the door open for them and ushered them in. She led them down the hallway into one of the rooms, shutting the door behind her. 

 

"Thank you for taking us on Dr. Shay, we know this is probably a lot. Things could get interesting," Iris said. 

 

"Please, call me Cami, and honestly I couldn't be happier to help you guys. My father speaks so highly of you both and of your family and friends. Seems you've got quite the operation...Flash."

 

Barry put his hands in his pockets and leaned against the wall. 

 

"Ya, we lucked out for sure...and your dad was wonderful to us. I imagine he filled you in on everything? I mean, they aren't showing any signs of being speedsters...yet...other than their insatiable appetite. So we're not at all sure what to expect or how or when my genes will manifest themselves. So...I guess it will be a learning curve for all of us."

 

She nodded her head. 

 

"We will all navigate it together. I have nothing but their best interest at heart so anytime you want to have someone from your team come in and consult with me or if you think I'm not picking up on something or aren't giving you the right answers let me know. My dad will also be kept in the loop, seeing as he has a better understanding of what went on with them during your pregnancy and what not. 

 

And I hope you know that your secret is safe with me. I would never want to jeopardize you or your families safety. You can trust me a hundred percent!"

 

Barry and Iris shared a look, all worry washing away, and smiled at the doctor. 

 

"So, with that being said, let's take a look at these babies!"

 

She ran all the standard tests and checked their weight, height and head circumference. 

 

"You all have some long, skinny babies! I think it's safe to say they have a slightly faster than normal metabolism, but it's nothing to worry about at the moment. They'll tell you when they're hungry and will eat until they're full. Just keep an eye on them and if they seem to be losing weight let me know right away. They're both back to their birth weight, which is great.

 

Do you guys have any questions or concerns you wanted to bring up or ask me while you're here?"

 

Iris looked at Barry for support and he gave her a smile.

 

"Well...for some reason, in the past week or so, Dawn has been having a hard time latching on during feedings. She's fine half of the time and then the other half...it's been really hard and frustrating for us both and I'm not sure what to do to help her...it seems as though I'm making her anxious and only my husband can calm her...which ya know...really hurts."

 

Cami nodded her head. 

 

"Understandable. You carried them for nine months. You protected and nourished them and it can be devastating to feel like they're rejecting you now that they're out. But them having that connection with the father is important too. It's all about balance, which you'll get a handle on soon. 

 

And problems with latching are totally normal. Are you experiencing pain as well?"

 

"Yes. Definitely...like a lot."

 

"To be honest it'll be a bit harder with two because you nipples aren't getting much down time between feedings. It will definitely take time to get used to it, but the pain will eventually go away as your body adjusts. It took a while for me after I had my son, but the pain did subside. 

 

In terms of latching, I'd suggest switching up your position while feeding as well as the babies position. Sometimes coming at it from a different angle can make a world of difference. I know it's hard, but try and be patient. You're both learning. It's as new for her as it is for you, she'll get the hang of it. But also know that if she doesn't, there's no shame in that. Plenty of babies are bottle fed, it doesn't make you any less great of a mother, ok?"

 

"Ok," Iris said, her eyes filling with tears. 

 

"It won't do either of you any good if you're constantly frustrated with each other over it. Take it one feeding at a time and take your cues from her, she'll let you know what she wants and needs from you."

 

Iris let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. 

 

"Thank you so much for that...I've felt so embarrassed over it and have sort of silently been struggling. This is exactly the encouragement I've needed."

 

"Hey, I'm here for you just as much as I'm here for them. You can always confide in me."

 

Iris felt a weight lift off of her. 

 

They finished up with Dr. Shay and penciled in another appointment on her calendar. They thanked her for her help and headed out the door. 

 

Barry was quiet as they walked to the car and as they put the babies in the car, and he was quiet as they made their way out of the parking lot. 

 

Iris furrowed her eyebrows and hesitated a moment before speaking. 

 

"Babe? Are you ok? You've been pretty quiet..."

 

He rubbed at the back of his head. 

 

"I guess it just...it makes me sad that you felt you couldn't talk to me in depth about how you've been feeling. I had no idea you've been feeling that embarrassed and frustrated. I mean, I know you've been struggling a bit but..I don't know."

 

Iris placed her hand on his lap. 

 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I guess I was overwhelmed and feeling weird and a little jealous of how Dawn's taken to you...and I know it's a good thing and it's not your fault. I suppose I didn't want to make you feel guilty by telling you, while also needing to have my feelings validated.

 

And I know I should feel comfortable talking to you about this stuff, but it felt nice having another woman to talk to, someone who's given birth and done all this before, ya know?"

 

He swallowed hard and nodded. 

 

"I totally get it, I do. I just need you to know that you don't ever have to feel weird about how you're feeling or embarrassed to tell me what's going on for you. I know I'm not a woman and I'll never fully understand some things, but I can always listen and support you in whatever way you need me. We're a team, right?"

 

She squeezed his thigh and smiled at him, resting her head against the back of her seat. 

 

"Right."

 

They settled in at home, just in time for the babies afternoon feeding. Barry walked over to Iris with Dawn. 

 

"You ready?"

 

"Let's do this," she said to him. 

 

She tried adjusting the baby at a different angle then what she'd been doing. 

 

Barry sat beside his wife, rubbing soothing circles on her back, watching as she gently spoke to their daughter. 

 

"There you go baby. Mommy is so proud of you sweet girl," she turned to smile at Barry. 

 

"We did it...first try," she said to him, beaming. 

 

"My girls."

 

He wrapped his arm around her neck as she leaned back against the couch. They shared a kiss and resumed watching their daughter with pride. Donovan stirred in his seat on the floor in front of them. He slowly blinked his eyes open and let them know exactly how he was feeling, as his cry filled their lofted living room. Barry quickly went over to him, taking his son in his arms.

"I know, I know. It's hard having to share mommy isn't it? She'll be with you shortly buddy," Barry winked at his wife as he gently rocked back and forth with their son.


	9. Three Months

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A typical evening with the West-Allen's and their three and a half month old twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This isn't my favorite chapter, but here it is anyway. 
> 
> I'll be ending this story soon! I think it'll have only two more chapters, unless I can come up with more ideas. Truth be told, I'm sort of ready to be done with it :) Thanks for sticking with it this long!

Iris was sitting cross legged on the couch when Barry walked into their home.

"Hello!"

She turned her head and offered him a smile.

"Hey baby."

He made his way into the living room and saw the twins sitting on the floor in front of Iris in their bouncer seats. He bent down to offer his wife a kiss.

"How are you?" he asked her.

"Great, just finishing up some editing on this article that's due tomorrow."

He knelt down in front of the twins.

"And how are you two?" he said in a higher pitched voice.

The twins both stared intently at him, bright green eyes, wide with wonder. They kicked their feet and smiled at him.

It was his favorite new development...smiling. It recently started happening when they saw him or Iris or heard their voices from another room.

He gave them each a kiss on their foreheads, before looking down at his watch.

"It's 8, should I go get the bath ready?"

"That'd be helpful," she answered with a smile. "I should have this wrapped up by the time it's all set and I'll come help."

He gave her another kiss and made his way upstairs.

He reappeared about five minutes later, ready for his favorite part of the day.

"Ok, who wants to go first?" he said looking down at the twins.

They were both silent as they looked up at him. Dawn's little hand reached out a bit and grasped at the air.

"Are you volunteering?" he teased.

He bent down and unstrapped his daughter, taking her little body into his arms.

"I'll be up with the boy in a bit," Iris told him.

Barry took Dawn into the guest bathroom upstairs. He gently laid her down on the bathroom rug and unzipped her onesie and changed her out of her diaper. He lifted her up into his arms again, checking the water temperature with his hand before lowering her into the bath seat.

She shivered a little when her skin made contact with the water.

"Do you need it a little warmer sweetie?"

His hand rested on her belly and she gripped her tiny hand around his pointer finger. Her other hand splashed at the water that surrounded her.

He turned the water back on slightly to add a little more warm water.

"Ok, let's get you clean."

He ran a washcloth under the water and gently dampened her skin. Bath time was a rather peaceful activity in the West-Allen household. Every once in a while the babies would get a little fussy, but now that they were getting somewhat older, they were enjoying it more.

Barry finished washing her up and laid her hooded towel down on the rug and scooped her up. She whined a little from the cool air but he quickly wrapped her in her towel and held her in his arms to warm her up.

Iris walked in with Donovan as Barry gently dried Dawn off in his arms.

She sat down on the floor beside Barry and peeled back the towel that covered Dawn's head. She kissed her damp curly hair.

"Mmm, I love the smile of clean babies."

She left soft pecks on her daughters cheek and then laid Donovan down in front of her.

"Shall we switch?" he asked his wife.

She took the little girl into her arms and made her way to the twins' room.

She rubbed lotion onto her soft skin and dressed her in a pajama onesie that was covered in baby animals.

She sat in their rocking chair and gently rocked back and forth as Dawn fed.

Back in the bathroom, Barry finished up with cleaning Donovan and drained the water.

Donovan scrunched his legs in and started wailing.

"Hey, hey, buddy it's ok!"

Barry quickly lifted him out of the bathtub and wrapped him in his hooded towel, holding him close to his chest.

"Aww I'm sorry buddy. Daddy forgot you don't like the sound of the water draining, it's ok!"

He rocked his son back and forth, as he calmed down in his father's arms.

He stood up and made his way to the twins' room.

"What was that about?" Iris asked.

"The water draining. I forgot that it scares him."

Iris made a sympathetic face.

"Awww my poor baby."

Barry laid Donovan on the changing table, lotioned him up and quickly dressed him, before taking a seat on the floor.

He grabbed a book and read to his son before it was his time to eat.

"Ok, she's all set if you wanna come take her."

They switched babies and Barry resumed his place on the floor and read quietly to Dawn. The little girl yawned and rubbed at her eyes.

Barry closed the book and brought his head down to kiss her.

"She looks wiped. I'm gonna lay her down," he said as he stood up.

He brought her next to Iris so that she could kiss her goodnight and then placed her in her crib. He looked down at her and watched her for a few moments.

"She's so beautiful.

So...are you ready to lay down the law tonight? It's been two weeks and I think tonight's the night we really need to be firm."

Iris sighed and looked down at her feeding son.

"Ya. I'm not looking forward to it though."

She softly caressed her sons soft brown hair.

The twins were three and a half months old now and their pediatrician urged the young parents to start cutting down on the number of times they go into the twins' room during the night. The three month mark is when their nervous systems start to mature more and they can hold more milk, meaning less feedings during the night and longer stretches of sleep.

They were trying to break the habit of the 3am feeding as it wasn't really necessary anymore. Their last feeding was usually around 1am which meant ideally they'd sleep until 7 or 8am without waking up.

They had tried, and failed, to ween them for the past two weeks, but tonight was the night they'd let them cry and not go in. Of course there were times when the crying was truly warranted and they needed to be changed, so it was all about learning the balance.

Iris finished up with Donovan and they both kissed him goodnight.

\-------------------

1am came and left. They were fed and changed and put back in their cribs.

Iris crawled back into bed around 1:30, greeted by a gentle arm wrapping around her side.

"Are they ok," Barry asked sleepily.

"Perfect. Go back to sleep baby," she kissed his forehead and they both fell back to sleep.

Right on cue, they heard whimpering from one of the babies around 3:15. They both let out a sigh and turned towards each other. The whimpering grew louder and turned into a full on cry. Soon both babies were awake and making themselves heard.

Iris opened her eyes to look at her husband, whose eyes were squeezed shut. He reluctantly opened them and looked at Iris.

"This is so hard," he whispered.

"I know," she said squeezing his arm. "But it's part of them growing. It's only been a few minutes. If it goes on for too long we can go in and check on them, but I think they'll soothe themselves back to sleep on their own."

"I hope. It's torture listening to them cry."

Iris reached over and placed her hand on Barry's face.

"I love you," she said gently.

He brought his hand up to cover hers.

"I love you too.

I love you and our babies more than anything in the world."

They stared in each other's eyes, both giving each other the strength the other needed to not get up and run to their babies.

After about ten or so minutes the full on crying had stopped and quiet whimpers could be heard sporadically.

"I think they're falling back asleep," Barry said with wide eyes.

"See, I knew they could do it," Iris said with a smile.

Soon silence came over the baby monitor.

Barry leaned over to give Iris a kiss.

"Night one down. Good job Mama."

He brought his body closer to hers and she snuggled into his chest.

"I'm so happy you're the one I got to build a family with," she whispered in the darkness.

They shared another gentle kiss before giving in to their exhaustion.   



	10. Six Months

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughtless and rather meaningless fluff - which is what I've been needing to write. There's not much going on here. It is very simple! But it's still sweet in my opinion and is a little insight into what a young families afternoon might look like. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> P.S. Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this. When I say my life has been crazy...I mean it :D

Iris loved that she had her own office at CCPN, especially on the random Saturday's  when she had to bring the babies with her to get some last minute work done. 

 

There was usually someone available to watch them, but this particular Saturday her various friends and family members were either out of town or working as well.

 

The six month old twins were enjoying some tummy time on her office floor while she organized the latest info she'd received from one of her informers. It was the kind of information she'd been waiting for that would bring her story together into a nice, neat, complete package. 

 

At this point the twins were fairly mobile, crawling around every which way, so she had made sure her office was baby proof a while back. It made it easier for her to focus and get her work done quickly, knowing she didn't have to worry as much about what they were getting into. 

 

She was obviously still keeping an eye on them and not letting them wander far, but her eye was a little more relaxed. 

 

She heard a quick knock on her door followed by the sound of it opening. 

 

"Hey there, I didn't expect to see anyone else here today!"

 

Iris turned in her chair to see her colleague, Stephanie, standing in the doorway. 

 

"Oh hey Steph! Ya, just connecting a few of the missing dots for this story I've been working on."

 

Stephanie looked over to where the twins were and saw one of them making a beeline for the now open door. She bent down and picked up Donovan before he could escape. 

 

"Oh my god would you look at this face? This has to be THE cutest little boy I have EVER seen! Look at these little curls and bright green eyes. He looks so much like your husband it's crazy! Just, ya know, a lot less pale," she giggled. 

 

Donovan looked at her and squirmed in her arms, turning towards where Iris sat and screaming his lungs out. 

 

"Oh no! I'm sorry little guy. I didn't mean to scare you," Stephanie said. 

 

Iris stood from her chair and walked towards them, taking Donovan in her arms. He immediately snuggled his head into her chest and held a tight grip on her shirt. 

 

"Sorry about that. They're at that age where stranger danger kicks in, they basically scream at anyone who isn't my husband or me," Iris laughed. 

 

Dawn had crawled over and sat at Iris' feet, pulling at her pant leg. 

 

"God, she's beautiful too. How old are they now?"

 

"Six months!" said an excited voice behind them. 

 

Barry walked in and bent down to pick up his daughter. He put an arm around Iris, giving her a soft kiss on the lips. 

 

"Babe! I wasn't expecting you here. I thought..." she paused and glanced quickly at her coworker. "...work would be keeping you busy until later."

 

Barry smiled at her and then at Stephanie.

 

"Nope, it wasn't as hard of a problem as we expected," he said kissing Dawn's forehead. "How are you Stephanie?"

 

"Good good. I was just telling Iris how stunning your babies are. Are they supposed to be that striking when they're so little?"

 

Barry beamed with pride. 

 

"Well given who their mom is..."

 

Iris blushed as she handed him Donovan to hold. Stephanie smiled at the couple and excused herself to continue her work. 

 

"It's just about lunch time for these two so we should get going, ya? Let me just save this and then we can go."

 

Barry put the babies in their stroller and gathered up their things as Iris saved her work and turned off her computer. 

 

They passed Stephanie as they walked out.

 

"I hope you're not here too long Steph! I'll see you Monday," Iris said as she waved. 

 

"Enjoy your day! You should bring those cuties around more often! Good to see you Barry."

 

Barry gave her a head nod as he held the door open for his wife and then the family was off, headed for home. 

 

\---------------------

 

Back at their loft Barry got the babies situated in their high chairs while Iris changed into more comfortable clothes. She happily skipped down the stairs and headed for the kitchen. 

 

"So, what new food should we try today?" 

 

She pulled out a couple jars of baby food and placed them on the island. 

 

"We have puréed squash, sweet potatoes, chicken, or some apples."

 

Barry sat in front of the twins and crossed his arms, rubbing at his chin. 

 

"Hmmm, they look like they're ready to try some meat I think."

 

"Ya?" she asked. 

 

"Yes. Right guys?"

 

The babies smiled at him.

 

"They said 'yes please mommy'!"

 

Iris laughed and grabbed two baby spoons and the jar of puréed chicken over to them. She pulled a chair up and sat beside Barry, in front of Donovan. Barry scooted his chair over so he was in front of Dawn. 

 

She unscrewed the cap and put a little of the food on both spoons, handing one to Barry. 

 

"Ready?" she asked. 

 

"Yup."

 

Barry made little airplane movements and talked excitedly as he brought the spoonful of food towards his daughters mouth. Iris loved how easily this all came to him, how he wasn't afraid to get a little silly and creative when trying new things with their babies. 

 

Dawn happily opened her mouth and the look on her face was priceless as she took in the new flavors on her taste buds. Her hands immediately went in her mouth as she tried to get the food out. 

 

"Welp," Barry said. "How about him?"

 

Iris sat forward and brought the spoon to Donovan's mouth. He opened up and made the same sour face that his sister had made, but made no attempt to get the food out of his mouth. Instead he moved it around, his face returning to normal as he decided he liked the new flavor. 

 

Barry tried giving a little to Dawn again and  she seemed to warm up to the taste the second time around. 

 

"See? It's not so bad sweetheart," he said to her. 

 

Iris rubbed her husbands back before returning to feeding their son.

 

"I love seeing them experience new things. It's amazing watching them grow and change."

 

"Agreed."

 

"Have you noticed how curious they've gotten these past few weeks? I find them staring at my jewelry all the time, wanting to pull at it and feel it. They really notice the little things now."

 

"Mhmm. Our tiny explorers. Just wait until they can walk...or run."

 

"Hey, slow down there flash. They're still our _crawling_ speedsters."

 

She put the spoon down, her face growing serious. 

 

"I hope they stay at this crawling phase for a while, I worry about when their speed will kick in. Like what if they're still really little and don't have any understanding of how to control what's happening? What if it happens when I'm alone with them and they get hurt?"

 

"Hey, nothing's going to happen to them, I promise. We'll keep monitoring the amount of speedforce that's active in them and just take it one day at a time, ok? At the rate at which it's increased since they were born, I really don't think we have anything to worry about for a while."

 

Iris tried her best to feel reassured, but it was hard to not worry. 

 

Barry turned his attention towards her, taking her face in his hands. 

 

"I know it's hard, I worry too, believe me. But we'll figure it out like we always do."

 

She nodded her head in agreement and he pulled her in for a kiss. 

 

Before they were able to get caught up in the moment they both felt lukewarm, mushy food on their cheeks. 

 

They broke apart from their kiss and looked over at the twins. Their jar of food was turned on its side, the contents all over Dawn's high chair table. Their little hands played around in the food, flinging it all over themselves, each other, and their parents. 

 

Barry and Iris couldn't help but laugh as they cleaned up the mess. 

 

"Still think this new part is fun?" Barry asked his wife. 

 

She kissed both babies and then kissed him, a content smile on her face. 

 

"Absolutely."


	11. Nine Months

Iris was kneeling in their living room, Dawn’s little hands grasping on to hers. She was in a standing position as Iris walked backwards on her knees. She let go of the little girls hands for a moment and took another step backward, keeping her arms outstretched in front of her.

“Come on baby, come to Mama.”

Dawn wobbled a bit in place, her face quickly turning into a look of worry.

“I’ll catch you.”

Dawn tried to put one foot forward but immediately fell into her mother’s arms. She squeezed Iris’ shoulders, nuzzling her nose against her chest, as Iris held her tight.

“Aww it’s ok sweet girl, we’ll keep working on it.”

She felt two little hands on her knees and noticed Donovan had crawled over to them.

“You wanna try little man?”

Just then the sound of the front door opening and a quick swoosh filled the room.

The babies both looked towards the front entrance, their faces beaming with happiness.

Donovan pulled at Iris’ arm to help himself stand and reached out a hand in Barry’s direction.

“Dada!”

Barry and Iris looked at each other with bright eyes.

“Did he just say what I think he just said?” asked Barry excitedly.

Iris’ eyes watered.

She pointed at Barry and asked her son, ”Donovan, who is that?”

The little boy smiled and once again said “Dada!”

Barry ran to his son and picked him up.

“That’s right buddy, it’s Dada!”

He held the baby tightly and bounced around, Donovan laughed and smiled, clearly very happy with himself for getting such a reaction from his father.

“Aww I’m so proud of you! Finally!”

He looked up as if speaking to some higher power.

“I’ve _so_ been waiting for this day!”

Iris stood with Dawn.

“Baby girl, do you wanna try? Who is that?” Iris asked, once again pointing at Barry.

The little girl bit at her fingers and looked from her mom to her dad.

“What’s my name sweetheart?” Barry asked with eager eyes.

Dawn smiled at him and waited a moment.

“Dada,” she said quietly.

“Yes! Ahh I could cry!”

He took Dawn in his arms as well and danced around the room with both babies in his arms. They’d started saying ‘Mama’ a few months back and he’d been patiently waiting for them to say his name.

“We should totally cancel our dinner plans tonight. I just want to stay here with them and keep listening to them say that word.”

Iris laughed at him.

“You’ll be hearing them say it for the rest of our lives! We can’t cancel. I’ve been promising Linda we’d have this double date for months now.”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing. But honestly, it feels like Christmas.”

She walked over and kissed him.

“I know.”

———————————

Joe arrived at their house about an hour later to watch the babies while they went out to dinner.

Barry opened the door, his face still beaming from earlier. Joe gave him a quizzical look.

“Do I wanna know what has you looking so happy?”

Barry laughed.

“Here I’ll show you.”

He walked towards the living room and picked up his son.

“Donovan, what’s my name?”

The little boy smiled and looked from his dad to his Papa, “Dada!”

Joe clapped and moved to kiss Donovan on his cheek.

“Ahh! Pretty awesome Bear! How’s my favorite grandson?”

He took Donovan out of Barry’s arms and went to sit down next to Dawn, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

“Is our brilliant Dawn saying it now too?”

Barry smiled and nodded.

“Next, we’ll have to get you guys saying Papa,” Joe told the twins.

“Hey dad!” Iris said as she entered the room. “Thanks again for coming over here. It’s been so long since we’ve been out with friends.”

“Happy to,” he said as he stood to hug his daughter.

“You look beautiful baby girl.”

“Thanks daddy,” she smiled. “So, I have plates already made for them in the fridge that will just need to be reheated, and then there are bottles ready that you can give them a little bit before bed.”

She leaned into her dad and spoke more quietly.

“They’ve been having pretty bad separation anxiety so maybe you can distract them a bit and we’ll just sneak out. Hopefully they don’t freak out on you or cry for too long.”

“I can handle it. You kids go have fun and tell Linda I said hi.”

Joe sat back down and distracted the babies while Barry and Iris quickly and quietly left.

As soon as the door closed behind them they could hear screaming cries from inside followed by, “Mama!” and “Dada!”

Barry’s face scrunched.

“Parenting I tell you.

One moment ago hearing them say that brought me nothing but joy. Now it’s breaking my heart.”

Iris linked her arm in his and leaned up to kiss him.

“I know baby, they’ll be fine though. They’ll soon understand that we always come back.

Shall we?”

He bent down to kiss her again.

“I love you Iris West-Allen.”

“I love _you_ Barry Allen.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter left and I will FINALLY be done with this peice! It’s been a labor of love and a long time coming. I apologize that it’s been such a slow process. Thank you to those who have stuck with it! I appreciate you <3

**Author's Note:**

> This, in theory, will be a multi chapter look at Iris & Barry throughout her pregnancy. Hopefully I'm able to pull it off :) Regardless, this should be fun! Stay tuned for the next chapter.


End file.
